'Lonely Marksman' Zeke
'Intro' Zeke is the 20 year old Sniper of Dax Raider Pirates . He is an ex Bounty Hunter that the D Raiders found on a Penelope Island in the Grand Line on their journey. He is a skilled marksman who infuses Haki with his bullets allowing him to shoot anyone be it devil fruit user or not. He is the 9th member of the Dax Raider pirates and the 8th to join Dax's crew. He is the first small artillery user on the ship because Ray uses a cannon. Personality Zeke is more of a follower than a leader. He is very shy and timid in front of the crew. In fact the only time you see him comfortable is displaying his shooting skills. He hasn't interacted with people for 8 years so that can be blamed. He also has very bad table manners and is very fit. He does not participate much in the crews discussions instead choosing to talk to Tiron or Violet. He enjoys answering Tiron's several thousand questions and he finds Violet very interesting, with anyone else he shies away quickly. He also carries long grudges against people. He swears to find the pirates who killed his parents and kill all of them. But now he doubts his moral after being told that they might have children at home too. He seems very naive and gullible compared to the other members. Believing everything Tiron or Dante says about the crew's adventures , a normal person would at least be surprised. Relationships The crew were immediately worried when Zeke joined the crew straight after trying to kill them all. When they heard about his history they were somewhat moved but still wary. His only friend at that time was Ray who had lost his mother to pirates also. After 3 days on the crew he was still not quite friendly with all the crewmates especially Zeon and Dante. But currently Zeke seems to get on well with Tiron who admires his skill and Violet who teaches him about ships and the crew Abilities/Powers He is an exceptional marksman after 8 years of training and hunting in the wild he learnt aim and speed is everything. He carries 2 Heavy Pistols both which can hold 9 bullets. This was noted by marine Vice-Admiral who wanted him in the marines but he denied saying he would be restricted in his pirate killing. He also has a powerful haki. He infuses a lot of Haki with his bullets and fires this gives it a considerable boost in destructive ability. If not for Dax's quick blade he would have killed Dante and Violet. He is also a great swimmer naturally. Zeke's major weakness is not being as skilled with other guns that are not his type since his own has been modified a lot just for him. History. Zeke's past Zeke was born on Penelope island in the Grand line. He lived there for 10 years with his parents and friends until they decided he was old enough to live alone and look after himself. They left him a 2 year supply of food and paid a landlord 2 years rent and then they left. He bid them goodbye and was happy now he could do whatever he wanted and play whatever. He joined the local gang who beat up kids for money and stole. But 2 years passed quickly. Suddenly he had no more food and no more home. His so called friends called him a tramp. But he still had patience for his parents. 3 weeks later he recieved the news. His parents and their crew was massacred in the new world. He had no home,no friends and no parents. He went into the forest and built himself a small camp and befriended a small bird. he killed animals with stones and at the age of 15 became a bounty hunter with 2 slingshots. Then he moved onto guns. He became known as the 'Lonely Marksman' and he swore to kill pirates like they killed his parents. At 19 years old he became a professional bounty hunter with no mercy. The Day that changed his life At 20 years old he met the Dax Raider Pirates. Upon meeting Ray, Zeke took out his weapons and began shooting. Ray managed to get away from him without fighting. Then he went to a local pub full of Pirates and innocents. But among that crowd was Zeon and Tiara. Zeon put his Bullet deflection mode on and Tiara hid behind him. He shot 5 times with 10 bullets smashing Zeon through the wall. He left then went to hunt down the others. At the Library he saw Violet and Tiron. Tiron went full devil mode and attacked but took 3 shots to the chest and fainted. Violet had escaped while he was preoccupied and he chased after her. He met Dax and they dodged each others attacks for the whole time until several marines came out of the station. Dante went to deal wlith them being a logia they couldnt hurt him. Then Zeke shot at his back. When it was barely millimetres away Dax deflected it back. It missed he was about to attack again when a heavy fist smashed his head. It was Violet wearing her sea stone knuckles. Kindness from a foe. His guns were confiscated by Dax and emptied and he gave Zeke enough money from their treasure room to buy a small house. Zeke was shocked by this kindness and realised not all pirates are bad. Which Dax was trying to show him. As they left Zeke realised they were all good friends playing together and chatting. he hadn't had friends in a long time so he asked if he could join their crew and they said yes. A new Life Matarrok 09:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Pirates Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Snipers Category:Haki Category:Male Category:Characters